The Reason
by Lee Joong B
Summary: Sakura and the others transported a girl, Ren, from another dimension to their world by accident. But now Ren doesn't want to go back to her dimension. Everyone wants to know why, but she won't say anything. Would they be able to know the Reason why?


Sakura Kinomoto

It has been 5 months already since we transported Ren to our dimension and even though we now know how to send her back to her dimension she doesn't want to go back… I wonder what could be…

**The Reason **

"Sakura have you seen Ren?" a yellow stuffed animal looking creature asked, his name is Cerberus, but Sakura calls him Kero. He is one of the 2 guardians of the clow cards.

"Yes, but she still says that she is not going back to her dimension" Sakura said while she brushed her hair

Kero "I will like know why! I mean she has some magic on her but still..." Sakura "Yeah… I'm going to ask her today again and may be Syaoran can help me" Kero "Why that little brat!" Sakura "Kero! He is not a brat"

"Who is not a brat?" a tall good looking guy was standing in Sakura's door, he was Toya Sakura's older brother

"I-I was talking to my self hehehe" Sakura said nervously

"Yeah right, breakfast is ready by the way" Toya said while he went down stairs

Kero "That was close… uff" Sakura "I better hurry up, Kero you can caught up with us after school than we may be can talk with Ren" Kero "Okay"

Sakura rushed down stairs. She ate her breakfast, put on her skates and went after Toya.

Toya "If you keep eating that fast you're gonna get sick" Sakura "I won't"

Toya "Yuki!"

A young man with silver/grey hair and glasses was standing next to a tree, his name, Yukito Tsukishiro, but his true identity was Yue the other guardian created by Clow.

"Hey! Hello Sakura" Yukito said smiling at Sakura

"Hi Yukito" Sakura slightly blushed

After School

Tomoyo "So where is Ren?" Sakura "She is supposed to meet us here-"

"Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran!" a girl with long grey hair and blue eyes was running towards them, her name, Ren Ichimuke.

"Finally you're here, what took you so long" Syaoran asked while crossing his arms

"I had to help Toya clean the classroom" Ren sighed "But I'm here now, so what's the matter?"

Tomoyo "Why don't we go to the park to buy some ice cream and we can talk there" Ren "Ok, let's go then"

After they bought their ice creams they sat down under a tree in the park

"Tomoyo, why did you buy two ice creams?" Ren asked pointing at the second ice cream that Tomoyo was holding

"This is for Kero, ohohoho there he comes" Tomoyo said smiling

Kero was descending from the sky; he landed in Tomoyo's head

Kero "Thank you Tomoyo!" Syaoran "You're a lost cause…" Kero "Shut up brat! I just enjoy what life offers"

When they were going to start fighting Sakura got up to calm them down

"Stop! We are here to discuss something important"

They stopped. They glared at each other but didn't try to fight again

Kero "Okay, Ren you have to back to your dimension"

Ren "Never"

Everyone stared at them while Kero and Ren glared at each other

Sakura "Why not, Ren it's your home…"

Ren smirked "There is no such thing as a home in my dimension, I'm by myself"

Syaoran "Still there must be someone-" Ren "Didn't you hear I'm all by myself!"

Kero turned back into his real form, trying to intimidate Ren.

"Those are not enough reasons to stay here! Why you don't want to go back?"

Ren "You wouldn't understand…" Kero "Why not" Tomoyo "Ren…"

"If you want me out of here that bad… just transport me without telling me… if that's what you want, anyways I came here that way didn't I" Ren turned the round and walked away

Sakura "Kero! You just make things worse" Kero "What?" Syaoran "You didn't had to be that mean to her"

Tomoyo and Syaoran followed Sakura

Kero "Ah, what am I gonna do about this…"

"Things didn't go well, right?" Yue was standing under the shadow of a tree

Kero "I don't get it, Ren was so desperate to leave and now she doesn't want to leave!"

Yue smirked and laughed a little

Kero "What's so funny?"

Yue "She is special isn't she" Kero "If we don't count that her name sounds like a boy's name, sure she is special" Yue "I will talk to her tonight" Kero "Wait What? Hey Yue wait, come back here!"

Yue walked away smiling evilly

At night in the park

Ren was up in a tree branch crying silently.

"Tears won't fix anything" Yue was standing right next to her

"What do you want?" Ren said sobbing while she cleaned the tears from her face

Yue "I want to know why you want to stay." Ren "Who sent you? Cerberus?"

Yue smirked and sat down next to her

"I came on my own, I'm just curious"

"Just curious ha…" Ren said looking at Yue

Yue "What else can it be… anyways tell me the reason why you don't want to leave?" Ren "The Reason is moon"

Yue looked at Ren with an odd look

"The reason is 'moon'?" Yue asked confused

"I-Isn't that what your name means…" Ren blushed

Yue opened his eyes wide and stared at her for a few seconds

Ren "Yue… you are the reason why I don't want to leave"

Yue smiled and hugged her

"You are cold…" Yue covered her with his wings

Ren put her hands in Yue's cheeks and she kissed him

After their kiss they stayed in the tree watching the moon.

"Thank you…" Yue said putting an arm around Ren

Ren "Thanks for what"

"Thank you for letting me be that reason" Yue whispered to Ren in her ear

Ren hugged Yue tighter, and looked at the moon

"**Please let me stay with him forever…"**

Authors note:

So here it is! It was supposed to be a short story but n turned out to be a little longer than what I expected. Anyways I'm working on the next chapter for Inuyasha. Enjoy and review, Have a great Spring break everyone!


End file.
